Letter
by xXBlackTenshiXx
Summary: Mikan!" yelled Natsume. "N-Natsume-kun?" asked Mikan. both the members had shot their guns. the bullet pierced Natsume's and Mikan's hearts. their bodies had formed a heart. Hotaru and Ruka became a couple. because of the letter, is this a curse or?


**Letter**

Hey, I know I still have my other stories to update to, but I will try and update them as soon as I can. This story is a copy of my original story called Letter that's in my phone now, but the original is a dream I had while this one story had little changes to it.

_Italics-letter_

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the contents

**Summary: **Both Mikan and Natsume are in love with each other, but are both afraid of rejection. Everything is normal, but everything turns when there is a certain kind of letter involved too. Just what kind of letter is this? Well, you'll find out after you read.

* * *

Natsume is currently in love with Mikan and knows that she won't love him back not knowing that Mikan is, also, in love with him.

Mikan looks for Natsume around the academy suddenly remembering that there was always the Sakura tree. She ran to the Sakura tree in hopes of seeing Natsume under there. Little did she know, Natsume just got back from his mission and was badly injured. When she got there, she sat on the trunk of the Sakura tree. She saw Natsume limping towards her holding his arm which appears to be shot by a bullet. Behind his body was a trail of blood. Mikan stood up quickly and ran to Natsume, putting he arm, that wasn't injured, around her neck and putting her arm around Natsume for support, helped Natsume walk to her room. They entered her room and Natsume laid on her bed.

Mikan left and went to close all the blindfolds so that no one can see inside or outside. Natsume had thought that Mikan was going to get the first aid kit, but he was wrong. She went to the bathroom to make sure there weren't any blood on her, but unfortunately, there was.

Mikan went back out and helped Natsume sit up. "Take off your shirt." said Mikan. Natsume raised an eyebrow. "How am I going to treat your wounds if you aren't going to take your shirt off?" asked Mikan. Natsume just obeyed Mikan. She had to help him because he only had one arm since the other one was injured. He had cuts, bruises, and scratches on his body. There was a huge cut on his back, so Mikan decided to treat that cut first. She went around to her bed and sat behind Natsume. Mikan traced her finger on the cut causing Natsume to shiver. She traced her finger over the cut again, but this time a blue light followed after her finger making the cut disappear. When she reached the end of the cut, the cut was gone and all that was left was a scar that ran across his back.

Mikan went back in front of Natsume and put both her hands in front of her causing a brighter blue light to appear on his body. All his cuts, bruises, and scratches were healed, but the heavy wounds were left with a scar. Mikan grabbed Natsume's arm and all of a sudden, the bullet was frozen. Mikan put her hand towards it and withdrew it. She had done this countless of times until the bullet was out of his arm. She held the bullet in her hand and it dispersed into ashes. She repeated what she had done again. All of a sudden, something purple and black looking came out and Mikan untwisted the cap of a small bottle without using her hands. She guided the "thing" into the bottle and twisted the cap back on it and set it on her desk.

She healed his wound and went to the bathroom to change into some decent clothing which was a pink sun dress. She moved her hands towards Natsume and water appeared and washed his blood away. She went to get the bottle and sat on the couch, observing the thing with her legs crossed. "Well, I know you have some questions, so ask me now." said Mikan coolly while observing the thing that was held between her fingers. Natsume raised his eyebrow. "Hn. First of all, how were you able to heal my wounds? I thought you only had the nullification alice." said Natsume. "I have the healing alice." said Mikan walking to her desk and pulled out a pen and a sheet of paper and sat on her chair, taking notes on it.

"How were you able to freeze the bullet and take the liquid from my arm?" asked Natsume. "I froze it with my ice alice and used my water alice to take out this liquid," Mikan lifted the bottle, "Which appears to be poison." said Mikan, getting up, walked towards the closet and opened it. "How were you able to open and close the bottle without using your hands?" said Natsume. "I used my telekinesis alice." said Mikan trying to reach the box that was on top of at least 10 other boxes making it hard for Mikan to reach. Natsume sighed and reached over to the box and gave it to her. Mikan smiled widely and went to her desk and opened the box. "Arigatou." said Mikan going through her belongings. "Was that the death or curse alice when the bullet was turned to ashes?" asked Natsume. "I think it was both." said Mikan laughing nervously. "How many alices do you have in total?" asked Natsume. "Why only the ones that have existed and 5 other ones that I have discovered." said Mikan finding a large bottle of other poison.

She opened the bottles and poured the new poison into the other poisons. "What have you been doing this whole time?" asked Natsume. "Studying this poison. I just found out what its origin is, how it got into your body, and from what." said Mikan. "And?" said Natsume. "It was founded by the AAO, it got into your body because of the bullet, and the poison was ejected into your body." said Mikan taking out a gun and poured 5 drops in five bullets, one drop per bullet. She put the bullets in the gun. She snapped her fingers and her sun dress was turned into a pink kimono with Sakura petals on the side and was mid-thigh length. She wore sandals that were alice made so it wouldn't hurt her when she ran. She strapped her gun on her thigh. She took out a half mask that was black with white gems on the side and put it on. She went to the closet and took out a katana and strapped it on around her waist. She tied her hair into two low pigtails.

Natsume held Mikan's shoulders and turned her around. Mikan stared at Natsume. "Why are you dressed like that?" asked Natsume coldly. "Easy, because I'm Hell's Tenshi." said Mikan even more coldly than Natsume. Natsume suddenly lets go of Mikan. "You can't be the top assassin that is made to work by the orders of the academy." said Natsume. "Unfortunately, yes, I am. And I have something for you to read. Don't read it until I leave the academy. Aishiteru and sayonara." said Mikan giving Natsume a soft peck on the lips before jumping out of the window after dropping the letter in his hands.

Mikan left the academy immediately crying tears unnoticed by anyone, but herself. Natsume opened the letter and read it.

"_Hello, Natsume-kun, _

_the reason that I am handing this letter to you is because today will be the day I die. I know that I am dieing today because I used my premonition alice last night during my sleep. I knew you went on missions all the time and I wanted to see you once more before I leave for my last mission. By the time, you have finished reading this letter, I will mostly likely to be dead in a couple of minutes. Sayonara, atashi zutto aishiteru. (Goodbye, I will forever love you)_

_-Love Mikan"_

Natsume dropped the letter and jumped outside the window and ran to the AAO hideout.

**Background Music-Lovers Again**

**Listen to the song and read the following at the same time.**

By the time he got there, one of the members was about to shoot Mikan with a gun who was about to fall off the balcony. He didn't realize that a member was about to shoot him also. "Mikan!" yelled Natsume running towards Mikan. Both the members shot their guns at Mikan and Natsume. "N-Natsume-kun?" asked Mikan with shock and surprised written all over her face. Everything had seemed to be going to slow motion now. Natsume reached to Mikan with his right arm stretching towards her.

Mikan was frozen. Natsume was still running to her. The bullets were still after them. Natsume was close to Mikan. The bullet went through his heart. The bullet had pierced Mikan's heart. She fell backward towards the balcony. Natsume fell forward towards Mikan. They both fell off the balcony. With his final strength, he grabbed hold of Mikan and held her in his arms. "Mikan, I love you too." said Natsume with a soft smile on his face. Mikan gasped, but soon got over it with a smile. "Natsume." said Mikan softly. Natsume kissed Mikan and, obviously, kissed him back with tears of happiness in her eyes. They both landed on the ground and miraculously formed a heart with their bodies, but they were both, somewhat, in each other's arms. Because of the blood that was flowing out of their hearts, the blood had filled up between their bodies.

And, now, to this day, anyone who has first seen other's bodies like this, they will receive great luck in their love life. Though, this may seem like a miracle, or maybe it is a curse. But me? I think that this is...no wait. If I say it, it or I will end up being a curse like I already am. So tell me. If you aren't secure telling me, then tell Mikan and Natsume what you think this is.

One pair of people became a couple because they had seen Mikan's and Natsume's bodies and that was Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi, Mikan's and Natsume's best friends. Hotaru and Ruka requested a funeral and a burial at their Sakura tree, and it was accepted. After the funeral, Hotaru and Ruka became a couple, but some say that it was only coincidence and that it only came from pity for each other to have lost their best friends at the same time and same place, but I say...oh wait, never mind, I will tell you what I think it is. I think that it is help from Mikan and Natsume. Now, it's your turn, tell Hotaru and Ruka what you think because they both know the real truth as to why they got together.

* * *

Whew, that took me a long time to type considering the fact that I can't send the copy anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it. Oh, and please send what you think this is to both Mikan/Natsume and Hotaru/Ruka. Please review too.


End file.
